Claus's story
by ClausSeraphVoglar
Summary: Still being edited I will edit later.


It all started among one of the most important life event's this human has ever had. To be a part within the galactic civil war seemed to be a rather joyful experience rather than a negative one. He awakened within the republic starship U.S.S. Ultimatum. An exclusive republic assault ship used for helping within the republic fleet. The civilians'' name was Claus though he did not like to speak much. Some might say he use to be a bounty hunter but he saw the truth in which he had did once he worked with aura sing and Cade bane in the past. When he was only seven years old he was a bounty hunter working with Cade bane in the past helping them with their mission's and also giving them intelligent information and even secret files towards the republic when he was considered a cadet of cadet squad 77-bc3. Months ago when he was seven years old before he turned eight he met boba fett and the two actually became great friends just like long lost brothers so to speak except Claus was older than boba by two years and had more experience than boba along with blaster knowledge, ship to ship combat information, and even Claus was far more advanced using a sniper blaster than even aura sing herself! He even shot down seven clones by himself that were guarding a republic cargo vessel allowing Cade bane to steal the cargo vessel named the Ketosis. It was his first assignment and Cade bane even trained Claus with using his own blasters in exchange for teaching Cade bane sniper techniques that Claus knew himself. But all and all that was within the past and Claus wanted to start a fresh new life as he abandoned the bounty hunter team and told Cade bane that he thanked him for training himself and such as they allowed Claus to start a new life on the enemies side of course.  
When Claus was at his own personal room in the cruiser the ultimatum a clone trooper knocked on his door. With respect Claus opened the door, and looked at the trooper with his dark green eye and one light blue eye staring at the trooper.  
"Sir, general sky walker requests your presence on the bridge immediately." The trooper said with his helmet off looking at Claus.  
"Alright then, tell him I'll be there momentarily trooper 75-D." Claus said with a small sigh polishing his sniper rifle which was a separatist's sniper rifle he had stolen from the bounty hunters slave-1 along with two blaster pistols he had on each side of his pockets, one on the left and one on the right. He put his sniper rifle on his back as it hooked towards his back due to the suit he had on which he had wore when he worked for the bounty hunters. The suit consider of battle scars from the neck area where the shirt area would overlap with his wrists but it had holes around the wrist area but it was in Claus's own style so to speak. It also had a clan marking he was from which was two snakes forming a circle and the two hissing at each other stretching towards his stomach area on the front of his battle suit he had on. He had jet black hair that was long a little like the kid from death note's hair style and he also had facial hair in a form of a goatee that was jet black as well. Along with a black hat he wore which was similar to Cade bane's hat he was prepared to leave his quarters. The trooper left and Claus got everything he needed that was his in case a separatists attack commenced and droids got inside the ship. He left his quarters and decided to stop by the hanger bay for awhile. He looked at the assault craft, landing craft, walkers, and along with the jedi's ship's as well. "I wonder which ship would I be able to fly since I am not considered a clone and not even human." Claus said towards himself with a glare staring at the republic clone ship. "Ahh, if it isn't claus!" Said a former jedi with a smile on his face. He patted my back a bit as I stared at him with my unusual eyes obviously trying to gather Intel by his face and other expressions he done such as talking to me about the war and such while I did not pay attention to him. He finished his blabbering and once he turned his back I glared at him with an evil stare. "I better get to the bridge before general sky walker sees me here." I said as I walked towards an electromagnetic elevator. I went inside as the computer voice said which level to take. "The bridge please." And the elevator went up towards the bridge. When the elevator stopped the doors opened, and there was the admiral, general sky walker, and even the first class clone trooper commander cody and rex. "Please come in sir." Said commander rex as I went inside and sky walker was talking about future plans about attack tactics in case of a separatists attack on one of the republic planet's. Skywalker looked at me and said. "Claus, I wanted to bring you here because I promote you to admiral due to your special skills and even special devices you introduced to Commander Cody and captain rex. "Yes sir." I said to skywalker with a small smile and looked at the holographic image that was being projected showing three banking clan frigates along with a command vessel that the separatists have. "So this is where you come in claus." Skywalker said. "What do you mean?" I said with a confused look staring at the holograph. "You see that naboo prototype vessel on hanger bay four?" Skywalker said looking at claus with a small smile. "Yes sir." I said staring at the naboo prototype vessel. "We'll that vessel has the latest technology you have implemented into the astrodroid you have." Astrodroid?" I said with a confused look. "Yes Claus, c5 come inside please." The droid was a bit like r2d2 expect his markings were a bit different. Instead of white spots on r2 it had jet black spots and for the blue spots on r2 they were golden colored instead of palish blue and even the little so called eyeball of the droid was crimson blue matching Claus's left eye that was dark blue. The droid did several beeps and boops just like r2 introducing himself towards Claus and even made Claus his master as well. "I see." Said claus with a smile staring at the astrodroid for several seconds as it got closer to claus and such. He then looked at the holographic image once again at the naboo prototype vessel. Instead of the regular naboo vessels this one was quite different. The color of the naboo vessel was jet black with crimson red engines on the back along with the lazar cannon's shooting green ammunition just like the original naboo space craft. Only thing different that claus knew about that the republic or even general skywalker did not even know is that claus does not need a hyper ring to commence warp towards a different sector or planet. The vessel itself had a built in warp drive not to even mention a battle cloaking device to cloak even when shot upon as well. Skywalker was still talking about the plan along with claus's battle tactics, etc to aid in this battle or skirmish battle against the space commander droid that was commanding the seperatist's capital ship along with the other three banking clan frigates. "Yes sir." Said claus with a smile as he was dismissed going back to his quarters using the elevator to go back to the hanger bay area. "Hmm, I wonder what that teen has in mind and skywalker why did you make him admiral of this ship?" Said captain rex with a serious face towards skywalker. "I really did not make him admiral captain rex, I just wanted to see how his own reaction would be." Skywalker said while commander cody was busy looking over files near the holographic projector. "I see skywalker, my apologizes for asking then." Said captain rex while he put his helmets back on going to his own personal quarters. Meanwhile, while claus was inside the electromagnetic elevator he stopped on hanger bay four to check out his naboo prototype vessel giving by the jedi themselves. He glared at the naboo vessel as c5 got inside the vessel checking over every detail of the ship, weapons, warp drive, battle cloaking device, along with the improved sensors far greater than the republic assault cruiser by itself! C5 then confirmed several beeps and boops telling claus in a coded message on his own wrist watch that everything is operational. Claus then smiled towards himself as he got inside his personal ship requesting permission to undock from the assault cruiser and to take his personal craft for a test run. The permission was granted as he initiated the engines as the craft hovered above the concrete hanger area and then claus set the engines to idle speed as he made his way through the hanger bay doors. The doors then opened and claus pitched the ship's nose upward and forced the engines to full speed while exiting the hanger bay doors and roaming around the republic attack cruiser testing out the systems and secret items his ship has that the republic does not know about. A small beep came within fighter ace's claus's ship as he answered the incoming hail. It was general skywalker asking claus about how is the trail run going so far. "The trail run is going good so far general skywalker." Claus said. "Good good claus." Skywalker said. "Ogh and by the way general, I would not take the role of being a admiral of the assault cruiser. It's too much hard work for a fighter ace and solider such as me skywalker." Claus said with a small smile. "Alright then claus." Said skywalker as the transmission was closed by skywalker. "C5 put the ship into warp towards the seperatists attack fleet. I need to meet up with cade bane." Said claus as c5 acknowledge his request as c5's light went from peaceful blue to dark red. Now it should be noted that claus is technically working for both sides here. For the republic as a spy for cade bane and for the seperatists as well but mostly to work alongside cade bane for additional credits and other technology advantages that he offers towards claus as well. Meanwhile, claus disabled his tracking of his vessel with his cloaking device and warped silently without general skywalker and the others knowing. The ship then warped towards the seperatists attack fleet several miles away from the fleet. Claus's ship then decloaked since claus pushed a button to decloak his ship as c5 hailed cade bane. "So, you finally arrived claus, come towards the frigate 2nd one to the left to meet with me to discuss future plans and the trap we have planned for the republic." Claus nodded in agreement. "Yes sir." Said claus with a evil smirk. Claus's ship then traveled towards the frigate at high speed and then he guided the ship into the hanger area and once inside the ship landed near two droid starfighter's as the starfighters glared at claus's ship giving off several glares towards claus's ship one of the droids even hesistated to shoot at it and the droid starfighter actually did. However claus had his backup shields already on and the ship took the three laser shots coming towards claus's ship as his engines cooled down and hissed giving off dark red smoke for several seconds before shutting off due to idle. Claus opened up the ship's door and got out of his naboo prototype vessel as c5 jumped off and cloaked up the vessel as well. Claus's personal droid was no average droid. It can transformer into an android version of claus himself the only difference would be the placement of the eyes. The green eye would be on the right side and the blue eye would be on the left side instead of claus's placement of his eyes. In respect claus's personal secret astrodroid did so as well and even had the same guns as claus did as well. It also should be note that when claus needs a extra wingman the astrodroid can either take control of over ten droid star fighters at claus's own will or even transform into a droid starfighter itself along with the cloaking device and warp drives that c5 can implement into his own self in case of undesirable situations. Claus went into where cade bane was which was the bridge of course and was greeted with a commander droid staring at him and allowing claus to come in. "Please come in cade bane is waiting for you claus von voglar." The droid said as claus and c5 as claus's clone both went in and sat down on a chair next to each other waiting for cade bane to come inside the bridge to talk to claus about the trap he has set for the jedi.


End file.
